Steel dragon
Steel dragons are metal dragons and can be found in the Brimhaven Dungeon, Kuradal's Dungeon and the Fortress of Ghorrock. They can also be bought as a guard for player-owned dungeons (only for the treasure room) for 10 million coins if the player's Construction level is 95 (see Steel dragon (POH)). Please note that as with all player-owned dungeon monsters, the monsters in the dungeon will not drop any items and will not give any experience in combat. Steel dragons drop the famous draconic visage. They also drop rune items, and drop the dragon platelegs/plateskirt more often than iron and bronze dragons. These beasts also drop a variety of metal items, including rune hatchets, maces and limbs, which can be alched for a decent profit. Weaknesses Like most metal dragons, steel dragons have a high defence. Since they are made out of metal, they are fairly weak to magic. Their main weakness is water spells, so spells like Ice Barrage or Water Surge are useful against them. With staves now being two-handed, the use of a wand is recommended if the player does not have access to super antifires. Anti-fire potions and an anti-fire shield or a dragonfire shield are a must. The spell of a polypore staff is also very effective when used in conjunction with Mystic Might (or, if possible, Augury and, at best, Torment if a player is on the curses prayerbook) and/or a magic potion, but at the cost of accuracy due to being an air spell rather than a water spell. If using none of these, then a high Magic level of at least 85 is suggested. An anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield will reduce most damage from dragonfire, an antifire potion or antifire mix reduces some dragonfire damage, and an appropriate shield and potion/mix used together negate all damage from dragonfire. Dragonfire damage can also be negated with the use of protection from magic prayers after the Evolution of Combat updates. Melee tactics Steel dragons are no longer weak to stab, or any melee attacks, for that matter. Despite this, melee can be almost as effective as magic at higher levels if chaotic or drygore weapons are used. Nevertheless, it is generally slightly less effective than using water spells, particularly with higher-levelled magic weapons. Cautions Steel dragons also have the ability to use their fire breath from a distance, an ability shared with other metal dragons, Elvarg during the Dragon Slayer quest, brutal green dragons, the King Black Dragon, the Queen Black Dragon and frost dragons. This is their only danger; however, super antifires can negate their effect and make them easier to kill. It is recommended to put the game setting (under the chat box) on "filter". Otherwise, the message stating that the player's dragonfire resistance is running out may get lost. Locations Kuradal's Dungeon One of the best locations to kill steel dragons (if assigned by Kuradal or Morvran) is arguably Kuradal's Dungeon, due to its close proximity to a fairy ring and the ferocious ring's bonus in the dungeon. However, cannons cannot be used in Kuradal's Dungeon. Players with at least level 86 or 90 Agility will find shortcuts in the dungeon, reducing the time required to reach the dragons. This location is fairly popular and can become crowded with more slayers than there are spawns. There are four steel dragons in this location; the dragons are tightly grouped together, and the area in which they are located is rather small. Ghorrock The fortress of Ghorrock, at the far north-west corner of the Wilderness, is accessible once a certain point has been reached in the Temple at Senntisten. It contains several spawns of both iron and steel dragons. Like in Kuradal's Dungeon, the two species occupy the same space without mingling, allowing players to kill one type with minimum interference from the other. Steel dragons occupy the northern and western sides of the outer courtyard of the fortress. It is within the area where the Stone of Jas' residual effects will boost damage, making it an appealing option. The dragons in this area, however, are quite spread out despite the large numbers and few players. The best area to kill these dragons is the northern area, as there are no iron dragons and the steel dragons here are quite close, allowing for higher kill rates. The fortress can be reached in several ways. The quickest safe way requires completion of Ritual of the Mahjarrat; by using the fairy ring code to the Glacor Cave (gaining the damage-boosting effect of the Stone of Jas energy as well), exiting the cave and running directly north over the Ritual Plateau, players can enter the fortress among the iron dragons and run west to the steel dragons. A slower safe option is to go to the fairy ring, run north to the canoe at the west edge of the snowy hunter area and then run east from the landing point to enter the fortress from the west. The other ways to access Ghorrock are from the east side, through the Wilderness. Players with 89 Magic can use Ice Plateau Teleport (Lunar Spellbook), while players with 96 Magic can use Ghorrock Teleport (Ancient Spellbook) to teleport slightly south of the entrance. Those without access to these spells can use the Wilderness obelisks to try and reach the level 44 obelisk and run north-west, although this method is subject to random chance. The final and most risky method is to use the Ardougne or Edgeville teleport lever to reach the Deserted Keep and run west past the Mage Arena and Wilderness Agility Course. Brimhaven Dungeon See Brimhaven Dungeon for how to get there efficiently. Players who haven't earned Karamja gloves 3 (which do not need to be worn to enter the dungeon) must pay Saniboch 875 coins to enter Brimhaven Dungeon. This location is not recommended for players that have access to any of the other options, due to the low number of steel dragons available and how spread out they are from each other. However, this location may be safer/easier to reach if the player is unable to access Kuradal's Dungeon, as this requires a Slayer task of Steel dragons from her, or Ghorrock, should they not have started the quest yet. The location has also been made easier to access with the addition of the Karamjan lodestone to the southeast. Brimhaven Resource Dungeon Located within Brimhaven Dungeon, this is a much less crowded location available to players with level 80+ Dungeoneering. The Brimhaven Dungeon resource dungeon houses about five steel dragons south of the entrance and about seven iron dragons to the northeast. The dragons here are somewhat spread out, more so than the ones in Kuradal's Dungeon, but less so than the others found in other places. The lack of players in this location, due to the fee players without tier 3/4 of the Karamja gloves and the requirement of 80+ Dungeoneering, usually results in less players coming in than other places. There are also several anvils throughout the area, allowing players to smith their 100% drops of Steel bars into alchable items or stackable items to improve the profit generated per trip. The resource dungeon is more effective than the regular dungeon and should be used if the player can reach this area but cannot reach or does not wish to go to the other two areas. Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons Armour Ammunition and runes Other items Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * As with all POH dungeon monsters, steel dragons that are purchased and placed in dungeons do not drop items when they die. However, the dragon's dragonfire can still be used to charge the dragonfire shield, making the dragon a highly desired guardian. * As with most dragons, steel dragons have a graphical glitch where, if they use their dragonfire two times in a row in melee range, the second dragonfire will not be seen. * Steel dragons, like all other metallic dragons, received a voice update. Instead of hearing large noise when you hit one, it makes a smaller, softer noise. nl:Steel dragon fi:Steel dragon pt:Dragão de aço Category:Dragon